The Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center of Northwestern University (Cancer Center).is dedicated to conducting innovative early phase trials and has continued to focus on accrual to investigator-initiated trials over the previous grant period. Over the last five years the number of early phase trials open to accrual has ranged from 23 to 29 protocols, and accrual to these trials has ranged from 87-143 subjects annually (Cancer Center sites only). The Clinical Research Office (CRO) provides support for these trials. The CRO clinical research coordinators/research nurses funded by the Protocol Specific Research Support are responsible for these projects and use their expertise to manage the complexities of these types of trials. Over the past grant period a number of Cancer Center initiatives were taken to enhance the intramural program including: 1) recruitment of new faculty interested in translational research and clinical trials, 2) dedicated staff in the CRO to support the protocol initiation process, allowing improved efficiencies in protocol development and regulatory submissions, 3) an increase in experienced clinical research staff capable of managing complex early phase protocols, and 4) assigning top priority in all disease groups of Cancer Center members' investigator-initiated research.